In traditional audio reproduction, consumers are unable to reproduce the spatial attributes of the original content producer or device manufacturer. Accordingly, the intent of the original content producer is lost, and the consumer is left with an undesirable audio experience. It would therefore be desirable to have a method and apparatus to deliver a high quality audio production that conveys the original intent of the content producer delivered to the consumer.